Atebus Masquerade Murder
The Atebus Masquerade Murder occurred in 2010 during the Atebus Revolution Masquerade. The ball started with Vernon Yun annoucing that he had a surprise to reveal later in the evening. After a sudden blackout in the ballroom, Vernon was found by Isaac lying on the floor, dead. Not long after Inspector Thorpe held everyone in the ballroom for interviews in relation to the murder. The NPCs These NPCs could be interacted with across the ballroom. During the investigation you could talk to each one. * Vernon Yun * Isaac Yun * Jules Yun * Garret Fox * Vic Ventura * Adriette Lockwell * Marcel Martenez * Inspector Thorpe * Gossip Abigail * Gossip Anthony * Gossip Boudewijn * Gossip Cassandra * Gossip Georgiana The Investigation Each of the suspects could be questioned on their whereabouts and relations to the deceased. Due to different clues that you found, you could open up new questions to ask. The gossips were also about, handing out invitations and giving out hints about the main NPCs. This plot required user interaction to find clues to progress in the story. The first way to progress was by investigating Vernon's body for clues. He held a Cogwork Key firmly in his hand which, upon inspection, revealed to lead into his secret work office. Vernon's Office Once inside Veron's office there were 13 different places to search for clues to find so that you could question the suspects further. * Vernons Torn Journal Page 1 * Vernons Torn Journal Page 2 * Vernons Torn Journal Page 3 * Mining Permit * Ballroom Property Manager Note * Wrenchett Toy After interviewing the suspects the Small Wind-up Key could be found in Vernon's office. Combining the key with the wrenchett toy resulted in the Wrenchett. Vernons Torn Journal Page 4 could also be found in the office. Not long after the first interviewing came to an end and the plot progressed to reveal that Isaac was a robot, one created by Vernon to be his final invention. Inspector Thorpe thereafter refused to let anyone talk to Isaac Yun. After this revelation Vernons Torn Journal Page 5 can be found in Vernon's office. Searching around the ballroom leads to the discovery of the Heavy Cog Bookend. Inspection of the bookend shows the initials V.V. engraved on the bottom, which stand for Vic Ventura. After confronting Victoria about the bookend she tells that the pair were a present for her uncle, Marcel. Confronting Marcel about the bookend results in a hostile eviction from his office. After this and having the appropriate items in your inventory you were able to present evidence to Inspector Thorpe to show who you believed the culprit to be. Marcel's Office The plot progressed more to reveal Marcel as the murderer, as nominated by a majority of the Subetans. He had modified the Isaac robot to make a weapon for Blackmoon Corp. After being revealed, Marcel escapes into his office and out a secret passage way to evade the police. Upon inspecting his bookshelf a strange book was called named Three Laws of Dastardly Robotics. The rules were as such: 1. A robot may not spare a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to escape. 2. A robot must obey any order given to it by its master, especially orders pertaining to the First Law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence, unless it is about to lose, and then it must initiate a self-destruct system, taking out all humans with it. It is them that Marcel attacks with his weapons. Battle Opponents * Hostile Model 1544-C * Mecharachnid * Wyrmgear * Marcel the Miser The Aftermath Every player that participated was awarded a trophy and some assorted items depending on their rank. * Participant - Inspector Thorpe Doll * Sleuth - Inspector Thorpe Doll and Box of Evidence * Super Sleuth - Inspector Thorpe Doll, Box of Evidence and Yunium Key * Sleuthhound - Inspector Thorpe Doll, Box of Evidence, Yunium Key and Master Schematic * Chief Detective - Inspector Thorpe Doll, Box of Evidence, Yunium Key, Master Schematic and Pneumatic Prototype Limb Jules and Isaac team up to create Steamwork pets for everyone. They set up two workshops on Atebus: Purveyors of Plans and Full Steam Ahead. External Links * The Atebus Revolution Masquerade Category:Events Category:Plots Category:Atebus Category:Masquerade